wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Siefer Zeed
'''Siefer Zeed- '''Członek oddziału ,,Szpon Alfa" będącego częścią Straży Śmierci. Pochodzący z zakonu Kruczej Gwardii Zeed jest jednym z najlepszych wojowników w zakonie jednak przez swój charakter nie odgrywa w nim żadnej znaczącej roli. Z tego względu został przydzielony do Straży Śmierci i pozostaje w szeregach tej formacji po dziś dzień. Za sprawą swego talentu Zeed dostał przezwisko,,Duch" od swych braci bitewnych co w pełni oddaje jego styl walki. Osobowość Siefer Zeed był totalnym przeciwieństwem typowego wojownika z zakonu Kruczej Gwardii. Miał skłonność do rzucania się w wir walki z uporem maniaka, bez wcześniejszej ewaluacji sytuacji czy obmyślania jakiejkolwiek strategii. Był lekkomyślny, buntowniczy i zarazem zawzięty. Cechowała go również gadatliwość oraz niesubordynacja poparta zbytnią pewnością siebie. Słowem, potrafił by nawet świętego wyprowadzić z równowagi. Wedle oficerów Kruczej Gwardii należących nie tylko do 3 Kompanii donosiło iż Zeed miał zły wpływ na swych współbraci. Uwielbiał się popisywać nie ważny czy przed wrogiem czy sojusznikami. Zeeda cechował specyficzny rodzaj humoru. Uwielbiał rzucać żarty i komentarze w niemal każdej sytuacji. Co nieraz było powodem konfliktów zarówno z braćmi bitewnymi jak i przełożonymi. Każdy w otoczeniu Zeeda musiał wiedzieć, że on jest najlepszy w tym co robi i zawsze starał się to udowodnić co przysparzało mu zarówno przyjaciół jak i wrogów. Historia Przed dołączeniem do straży Śmierci Zeed był wojownikiem w 3 kompani Kapitana Cienia(Obecnie Mistrza Cieni) Kayvaaana Shrike, który od lat wstrzymywał awans Brata Siefera , który z talentem i umiejętnościami bojowymi powinien zostać wyniesiony do rangi Championa Zakonu. Problem tkwi jednak w charakterze i zachowaniu Zeeda. Gdy do Kruczej Szpicy przybył wysłannik Ordo Xenos przynoszący ze sobą wezwanie nawołujące wojownika Kruczej Gwardii do podjęcia Długiej Warty w szeregach Straży Śmierci. Shrike uważał, iż dobrze się stało, że Straż wezwała do siebie Brata Siefera, uznał iż być może Łowcy Obcy utemperują charakter Zeeda.thumb Kapitan Cienia nie miał bowiem złudzeń co do talentu bitewnego Siefera, swoimi umiejętnościami Zeed zasłużył sobie na miejsce w Straży. W ten oto sposób Brat Siefer Zeed został wysłany do tajnego ośrodka szkoleniowego Łowców Obcych, Fortecy Straży Damaroth, znajdującej się gdzieś pośród odległych gwiazd w Ramieniu Centaura w Segmentum Ultima. Zeed szybko zaadaptował się do nowego otoczenia oraz nowych braci broni, którzy wraz z nim odbywali trening na „Pierścieniach Damaroth” jak inaczej nazywano ów Fortecę Straży, z powodu jej ulokowania na syntetycznym, metalicznym pierścieniu znajdującym się na orbicie księżyca Damaroth. Bracia z innych zakonów nadali Sieferowi ksywę „Duch” Siefer nie pozostał dłużny swym kompanom i wkrótce obdarzył mniej lub bardziej adekwatnym przydomkiem, każdego z 96 Astartes, którzy wraz z nim odbywali akurat szkolenie w palcówce Damaroth. Po zaprezentowaniu swoich zdolności podczas walki treningowej z serwitorami Zeed pobił rekord sali. Nie wiadomo czy zrobił to, żeby sprawdzić granice swych możliwości czy po prostu chciał się popisać. Nadszedł w końcu dzień w którym Zeed i pozostali przyszli operatorzy Straży Śmierci dostąpili zaszczytu złożenia Drugiej Przysięgi, od tej pory mieli już prawo do noszenia czerni oraz insygniów Straży. Ich trening nabrał również na intensywności, tym razem już w pełnym wyposażeniu i oporządzeniu. Nie minęło jednak wiele czasu, gdy Zeed otrzymał w końcu swój przydział. Brat Siefer „Duch” Zeed został wcielony do Drużyny Śmierci „Szpon Alfa” jako Szpon V. Drużyna Szpon Alfa została stworzona z inicjatywy enigmatycznego Lorda Inkwizytora którego na Pierścieniu Damaroth znano jako Lord Arcadius, było to jedynie, jeden z wielu pseudonimów, agenta Ordo Xenos. Inni operatorzy Straży Śmierci znali go bowiem pod przydomkami Lorda Moldaviusa, bądź Lorda Dromona. Żadne z tych imion nie było jednak jego prawdziwym nazwiskiem. Drużyny Śmierci które wywodziły się z Damartoh a które służyły pod jego rozkazami, nazywały ów Inkwizytora po prostu jako „Sigma.” Jak się bowiem okazało obecnie do swej wyłącznej dyspozycji Sigma miał już dwa pełne oddziały wojowników Straży Śmierci. Jednak zażądał jeszcze jednej drużyny, z niewiadomych przyczyny dowództwo Straży Śmierci przychyliło się do tej „prośby” pozytywnie. Pomimo, faktu, iż jak wspominał Sierżant Weteran Kulle, podczas operacji zlecanych przez Sigmę. Całkowitemu unicestwieniu uległy już cztery pełne Drużyny Śmierci, wyglądało to tak jakby dla Sigmy życia Astartes były kolejnym tanim zasobem do roztrwonienia. Zeeda oraz jego Braci Bitewnych czekał naprawdę nie łatwa służba. Pierwszym zadaniem jakie Szpon Alfa miał wykonać dla Sigmy nosiło kryptonim „Operacja Nocne Żniwa” Zadanie było z pozoru proste, Karras i jego oddział miał ewakuować z powierzchni Świata Kopalni, Chiaro, agenta Ordo Xenos o pseudonimie „Biały Feniks” Planeta Chiaro znajdująca się w układzie Ienvo, została skażona Genokradzką Plagą, a na domiar złego, skąpe raporty wywiadu Ordo Xenos sugerowały, iż Śledcza III Klasy, Shianna Varlan, pseudonim „Biały Feniks” została pojmana przez Kult, a jej współtowarzysze zabici. Szpon Alfa przybył niepostrzeżenie na Chiaro na pokładzie okrętu Ordo Xenos, Świętej Navarre, zaś na powierzchnię planety zostali desantowani na pokładach transporterów klaty Storm Raven, w końcu dotarli do wyeksploatowanego kompleksu wydobywczego, Itorin w którym dawniej pozyskiwano margonit. W tunelach ciemności były tak nieprzeniknione, iż nawet auto zmysły w hełmach Pancerzy Szturmowych, ulepszonych wedle specyfikacji Ordo Xenos nie były wstanie ich przeniknąć. Po zlokalizowaniu pozycji ,,Białego Feniksa" jednak, aby Astartes mogli się do niego dostać musieli zejść w głąb kopalni gdzie roiło się od Tyranidzkich hybryd i czystych Genokradów. W czasie przemierzania bezkresnych korytarzy przez kilka godzić, Marines natrafili w końcu na siły wroga. Genokrady zaatakowały szpon z kilku stron naraz. Zeed z łatwością unikał ciosów przeciwników jednocześnie celnymi strzałami z boltera pozbawiając ich życia. Zeed stwierdził tylko, iż pierwsza potyczka narobiła mu apetytu na większą zadymę. Wkrótce operatorzy Szponu musieli się rozdzielić. Pierwsza drużyna miała ruszyć by oswobodzić Białego Feniksa, natomiast druga w, której był Zeed miała odnaleźć inne „wylęgarnie” czy cokolwiek znajdowało się w komorach zajętych przez xenos i narobić jak najwięcej szkód oraz rejwachu. Po odnalezieniu wylęgarni drużyna zaczęła rozrabiać.thumb|197px Łowcy Obcych nie okazali litości niczemu na co natrafili w wylęgarniach, zniszczyli kokony, dojrzewające w nich kreatury a także osobniki w różnym stanie rozwoju. Jednak wkrótce przybyły posiłki Genokradów, Zeed doczekał się swej walki. Zeed nie miał problemu z walką przeciw nawet dwóm Geokradom naraz, jednak zaszlachtowanych obcych wciąż zastępowały nowe bestie. Arytmetyka wojny nie działa na korzyść Łowców Obcych. Dowódca Szponów wraz z resztą drużyny odnaleźli specjalną komorę w której xenos trzymali pojmane przez siebie mieszkanki Chiano. Kobiety zostały dosłownie wkomponowane w ściany wylęgarni, tak iż wystawały z nich jedynie górne partie ich ciał z ust oraz nosów kobiet wystawały pępowiny dostarczające im środków odżywczych oraz tlenu. Każda z nieszczęśnic nosiła w swym brzuchu po kilka czasem nawet kilkanaście embrionów obcych kreatur. Co było bardziej makabryczne część z kobiet wydawał się być świadoma tego co się z nim działo. Dowódca Szponów stwierdził, iż wpierw uwolnią agentkę Ordo a następnie zakończą męki zebranych w komorze kobiet. Po uwolnieniu Białego Feniksa, z jej kokonu, kobieta odzyskał przytomność i rozpoznała w swych wybawcach Kosmicznych Marines. Kobieta oznajmiła, iż tak naprawdę Sigmie nie zależy na niej lecz na istocie która w niej rośnie. opuszczając komorę Straż Śmierci obróciła wylęgarnie w popiół używając do tego granatów zapalających wystrzelonych z granatników podczepionych pod lufami bolterów. Sytuacja zaczęła się robić nie ciekawa, gdyż zaczynała im się kończyć amunicja a na domiar wszystkiego Zeed gdzieś zniknął. Kruczy Gwardzista pojawił się po chwili tak samo nagle jak zniknął, lecz ni chciał się przyznać gdzie był ani co odkrył. Trójka Astartes wykorzystała lukę pomiędzy atakami xenos, aby ruszyć do pierwszego punktu ekstrakcji. Szpon Alfa znaczył swą trasę odwrotu truchłami xenos i hybryd które zasiekli bądź zastrzelili. Szpon przybył na miejsce ewakuacji gdzie przyleciał Tunderhawk który miał zabrać oddział. Zeed zatrzymał swojego dowódcę za nim Kronikarz sam zaczepił się na linie ewakuacyjnej. Musiał pogadać z Uczonym jednak nie mógł uczynić tego na pokładzie Świętej Navarre. Zeed opowiedział Kronikarzowi o swym odkryciu w tunelach obcych. Podczas czystki w wylęgarniach Duch oddzielił się od reszty grupy, dużo wcześniej wykańczając pilnujące gniazda Genokradów, Zeed spostrzegł coś interesującego a jednocześnie nie na miejscu. W pobocznej komorze lęgowej odnalazł bowiem kilak kapsuł desantowych, nie były jednak wykonane z chityny czy innego organicznego materiału stosowanego przez tyranidy, Jednoosobowe pojazdy ewakuacyjne były wykonane z metalu, posiadały diamantydowe wiertła i plazmowy napęd. Kapsuły były na tyle duże aby w swym wnętrzu pomieścić pojedynczego genokrada, pojazdy wyglądały zresztą jakby coś wylazło z ich wnętrza rozrywając sobie drogę ku wolności za pomocą szponów. Karras od raz dodał dwa do dwóch, to ktoś z Ordo Xenos sprowadził genokradzką plagę na Ciaro. Wszystko do siebie pasowało, złoża w kopalniach na niewielkim świecie wydobywczym zostały już nieomal całkowicie wyeksploatowane. Imperium porzuciło by świat tak czy owak jednak w obecnej sytuacji Chiaro czekał Extrerminatus. Wszystkie dowody świadczące o celowym skażeniu planety przez Genokrady miały pójść z dymem wraz z resztą świata. Karras nakazał Reedowi milczenie, w tej sprawie nikt, nawet reszta Szponu nie mogła wiedzieć o odkryciu Kruczego Gwardzisty, jeśli Kronikarz i Kruk mięli być pewni, iż zbrodniarzy odpowiedzialnych za los mieszkańców Chiaro i samej planety spotka zasłużona kara. Po załadowaniu całego oddziału, pojazd opuścił powierzchnię Chiaro. „Operacja Nocne Żniwa” zakończyła się powodzeniem. Kolejną wspólną akcją Szponu było misja mająca na celu dosłowną dekapitację Orkowego Herszta Bathazoga Bludwrekka. Orkoid był bowiem nie tylko potężnym wataszką, którego pomniejsze Waagh i flota czyniły spore szkody w imperialnej przestrzeni. Bludwrekk był również orkowym psykerem i ten fakt zainteresował Sigmę. Szpon Alfa dostał się na flagowy okręt Bludwrekka, będący dawniej imperialnym statkiem transportowym klasy Magellann, o nazwie Pegasus. W pojeździe desantowym upozorowanym na kawałek kosmicznego śmiecia, pierwsza krew należała do Zeed, Kruczy Gwardzista wypatroszył swymi Szponami Energetycznymi orkowego Mekaniaka który postanowił splądrować „kawał kosmicznego złomu” który został wessany na orkowy pancernik Następnie Łowcy Obcych z infiltrowali Pegasusa po czym rozdzielili swe siły. Pomimo całej skrytości w końcu Szpon musiał się ujawnić orkoidom, w trakcie gdy Karras i Rauth starali się pozbawić Bludwrekka jego czerpu, Zeed i Omni urządzili zielonoskórym prawdziwą hekatombę w generatorium okrętu. A następnie masakrowali każdego orka który nawinął się pod szpony Siefera lub lufę miotacza płomieni Vossa. po zaciętym pojedynku z Burszujami Bluddwrekka oraz samym Hersztem zdołali osiągnąć główny cel misji. Duchowi spodobała by się walka przeciw twardzielom pilnującym przywódcy zielonoskórych.thumb|194px Szpon Alfa ewakuował się z pokładu Pegasusa na krótko przed tym nim orkowy pancerni eksplodował atomy. Szpon wykonał swe zdanie, nad wyraz dobrze, gdyż parametry ich misji zakładały jedynie sabotowanie i uszkodzenie okrętu orkoidów a skończyło się na całkowitej destrukcji jednostki. Kolejny przydział rzucił Szpon Alfa na niegościnny świat Monetar, drugą planetę od swej rodzimej gwiazdy w systemie Ozyma-138, znajdującym się gdzieś w podsektorze Hatha, przynależnym do Segmentum Ultima. Menatar był Martwym Światem, a jego macierzysta gwiazda będąca czerwonym olbrzymem, osiągała kres swego żywota i w kosmicznej skali licząc miała się za niedługo zapaść i wypalić resztki swego paliwa. Na pozbawionym życia globie Adeptus Mechanicus ustanowiło placówkę badawczą nazwana Stacją Orga. Wedle słów dowódcy, Sigma posłał Szpon właśnie na ów zaściankowy świat, gdyż Zeed zdołał kolejny raz wyprowadzić Inkwizytora z równowagi. W innym wypadku miejsce Szponu Alfa zajęli, by dranie z jednostki Scimitar(innej Drużyny Śmierci pod kuratelą Sigmy) Stacją Orga dowodził Magos Iapetus Borgovda, starszy tech-adept, specjalista od xeno-hieiroglifiki. Za swych dni świetności, Monetar był bowiem tzw. eldarskim Dziewiczym Światem, zamieszkałym przez plemię Egzodytów. Jednak obecnie po żywych xenos nie pozostał żaden, tylko ruiny i artefakty z dawno minionej ery. Zeed zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego Sigma wysłał uzbrojoną po same zęby Drużynę Śmierci na świat na którym nie ma żywych xenos? Szpon Alfa w towarzystwie Magosa Borgovdy i jego obstawy złożonej z tech-gwardii Skitarii udali się na teren wykopalisk do strefy znanej jako Mons Typhonis. Podróż nie trwała długo, Mechanius wydrążyło bowiem tunel w pobliskim masywie górskim a następnie skonstruowało system kolie magnetycznej łączącej Stacje Orga z Typhonis Mons największym wulkanem w układzie Ozyma-138. Zeed żałował, iż na Monetar nie ma Eldarów, lubił przeciw nim walczyć, mógł wówczas skonfrontować swój własny ponad przeciętny nawet jak na Astartes refleks oraz szybkość z xenos którzy również uczynili te atrybuty swym koronnym orężem. Na wykopaliskach Szpon Alfa i Borgovda spotkali się z kolejnym Techadeptem, Serjusem Altando Magosem z ramienia Biologis. W czasie przybycia Astartes i Borgovdy, robotnicy Atlando byli akurat w trakcie operacji wyciągania za pomocą sześciu potężnych dźwigów jakiegoś olbrzymiego, jajowatego obiektu. Gargantuicznych rozmiarów sarkofag był wykonany z materiału przypominającego swą fakturą dobrze wypolerowaną kość słoniową. Na całej swej powierzchni artefakt był pokryty runami i glifami wyraźnie obcego pochodzenia. Operatorzy żurawi zaczęli opuszczać znalezisko na ziemię po tym jak wyciągnęli je z niecki z której zostało odpieczętowane. Cała operacja przechodziła pomyślnie aż do chwili w której jeden z dźwigów zaczął się niebezpiecznie skręcać, tytanowe podpory żurawia zaczęły pękać i rozrywać się na oczach Astartes i przedstawicieli Mechanicus. W środku sarkofagu coś wyraźnie się poruszyło, zmieniając środek ciężkości całego ładunku. Wojownicy Straży Śmierci odbezpieczyli swój oręż, a Borgovda rozkazał operatorom dźwigów delikatnie opuścić sarkofag na ziemię bez uszkadzania go. Jednak liny pozostałych dźwigów przenoszących artefakt nie wytrzymały obciążenia i przedmiot runął na powierzchnie planety z takim impetem, iż wstrząs było czuć sto metrów dalej od miejsca jego upadku. Borgovda oraz Astartes ruszyli biegiem w kierunku sarkofagu na którego całej powierzchni pojawiły się migoczące krwawą czerwienią znaki runiczne. Nie trzeba było być xeno-lingwistą aby domyślić się, co oznaczały ów symbole, przekaz był nad wyraz jasny i uniwersalny: Niebezpieczeństwo. Na wykopaliskach rozległ się potężny dźwięk porównywalny do rozrywania drewna lub pękania kadłuba okrętu kosmicznego. wedle tech-adepta Wygnańcy pozostawili na Monetarze system alarmowy gdyby kiedykolwiek, cokolwiek było zapieczętowane w sarkofagu zdołało się z niego uwolnić lub na wypadek gdyby ktoś z zewnątrz doprowadził do zerwania oków które więziły rezydenta sarkofagu. Eldarzy pogrzebali to coś żywcem, gdyż nie byli wstanie tego zabić. Sarkofag rozleciał się na strzępy rozerwany od wewnątrz przez swego okupanta. Swymi rozmiarami, wężowaty stwór spokojnie dorównywał Tytanowi Zwiadowczemu klasy Ogar. Wijące się cielsko maszkary pokryte było grubym chitynowym pancerzem. Najeżona monstrualnymi zębiskami i kolcami paszcza stwora rozwarła się niczym ukwiał lub kielich gigantycznego mięsożernego kwiatu. Lewiatan wydał z siebie potężny, przenikający aż do szpiku kości zew bitewny. Skitarii pierwsi uderzyli na bestię, ostrzeliwując ją potężnym barażem z broni laserowej, jednak wiązki z lekkich karabinów laserowych czy nawet cięższych hellgunów nie były wstanie przebić pancerza wężo-podobnej istoty. Stwór zmiażdżył większość wojowników Skitarii pod zwojami swe cielsk lub rozrzucił ich sponiewierane truchła niczym szmaciane lalki po całym terenie wykopalisk. Szpon Alfa zaszarżował monstrum, W tym samym momencie na kanale voxu odezwał się Sigma oświadczając, iż pod żadnym pozorem Szpon Alfa nie może zabić „Okazu Szóstego” Inkwizytor chciał dostać stwora żywego. Szpon Alfa miał jedynie obezwładnić, spętać i przygotować Szóstkę do transportu na pokład Świętej Navarre. monstrum które chciał zachować przy życiu było tyranidzką abominacją. Którą należało unicestwić, Drednot należał do Straży Śmierci a Straż Śmierci zabijał obcych nie brał ich żywcem. Magos Altando wyposażył go w specjalną amunicję wypełnioną neurotoksyną która miała powalić i sparaliżować stwora bez konieczności zabijania go. potrzebował tylko aby bestia odsłoniła jakieś miękkie tkanki by można w nie było posłać zatruty pocisk boltowy. Widząc że oddziały Skitarii giną na marne Magos rozkazał im się wycofać. Straż Śmierci ruszyła do akcji Szpon Alfa miał zająć uwagę bestii i dać Soalrionowi szanse na oddanie strzału. Gdy członkowie Szponu Alfa zaczeli ostrzeliwa besię z Cieżkich Bolterów. W tym samym czasie Zeed i Chyron ruszyli, by zaatakować tyranidzką bioformę z lewej flanki. cisnął w bestię wiązką granatów, lecz gdy tyko rozwiał się dym po eksplozji, okazało, się iż przeciwpancerne ładunki nawet nie zarysowały pancerza stwora. Sytuacja nie malowała się w najlepszych barwach, chitynowa zbroja stwora zdawała się być odporna na każdy oręż w posiadaniu Szponu. Po za tym bestia zdawał się mieć niespożyte zasoby energii, nie męczyła się ani nie traciła koordynacji ruchów pomimo batalii którą toczyła przeciw pełnej Drużynie Śmierci Tymczasem Zeed dwoił się i troił, aby skupić całą uwagę tryanida na sobie. Zdawało się, iż Kruczy Gwardzista był w kilku miejscach naraz, unikał ogona i cielska bestii, za każdym razem będąc o ułamki sekund szybszym od atakującego tyranida. Zeed co jakiś czas odcinał się poczwarze zadając ciosy swymi szponami energetycznymi, lecz nawet otulone polami siłowymi ostrza nie były wstanie przebić pancernych płyt tyranida, zarysowywały jednie ich powierzchnię bądź ryły płytkie bruzdy na powierzchni chityny. W czasie intensywnej walki snajpej oddał kilkanaście strzałów specjalnymi nabojami z neuro-toksyną która miałą powalić besię jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Zrządzeniem losu w tej samej chwili w której Brat Maximmion wyskoczył z amunicji, Zeedowi wreszcie podwinęła się noga, lub opuściło go szczęście. Kruczy Gwardzista upadł podcięty końcówką ogona bestii, tyranid nie odpuścił swej szansy aby pozbyć się jednego z atakujących go wrogów i z rozwartą paszczą rzucił się ma powalonego Siefera. Zeed zaczął się z początku wycofywać lecz po zrobieniu kilku kroków wstecz, ponownie wystrzelił przed siebie, powiedział po prostu nie. Nie zginie dzisiaj, nie w ten sposób, nie zabity przez bezrozumną bestię. Prosząc Coraxa o ochronę, Brat Siefer ruszył przed siebie wykrzykując na cały głos zawołanie bitewne Kruczej Gwardii. Victorus aut Mortis! Zwycięstwo albo Śmierć. Zeed bez chwili wahania wskoczył do rozdziawionej paszczy monstrum znikając we wnętrzu gardzieli i trzewiach tyranida. Gdy reszta Szponu Alfa była już pewna, że nie zobaczy swego towarzysza, monstrum zaczęła wić się w chaotyczny sposób wydobywając z siebie agonalne dzwięki. Stwór tłukł swym cielskiem o kamienne podłoże z taką siłą, iż skały głazy zaczęły pękać lub rozpadały się na proch i kupę gruzu. Pozostali wojownicy Szponu wycofali się z zasięgu ciosów tyrtanidzkiego tworu i bez słowa obserwowali konającego maszkarona. Tyranid zdychał długo i w męczarniach. Sigma przerwał ciszę pompatycznie oznajmiając, iż Szpon Alfa zawiódł, nie wykonał zadania, Sigma był rozczarowany dodając jeszcze, iż przecenił możliwości Astartes Sigma nie miał już nic do dodania rozkazał tylko odczekać Astartes na przybycie Magosa Altando. Po swym przybyciu Tech-adept wyraził swój żal z powodu straty Okazu Szóstego, dodał jeszcze, iż jak obliczył prawdopodobieństwo porażki w trackie próby pojmania tyranida żywcem wynosiło 96,85%. Padlina obcego miała zostać odtransportowana do Stacji Orga, Drużyna Śmierci miała eskortować i nadzorować transport tyranida. W pewnym momencie bestia zaczęła się poruszać. W w tym samym momencie z pyska stwora wystrzelił cały potok czarnej posoki. W ów powodzi obcej krwi wypłynął humanoidalny kształt, był nim Siefer Zeed. Za pomocą voxu, Duch oświadczył, iż jeśli w przyszłości Szpon Alfa znów zostanie wysłany z misją aby dorwać jakiegoś przerośniętego, obcego robala, to wówczas niech jakiś inny drań wskoczy mu do gardła. On już miał swoją kolej. Podniesiony na duchu Szpon wycofał się do Stacji Orga, na której czekał ich jeszcze jeden nieprzyjemny obowiązek. Tech-adepci Borgovda, Altando oraz ich personel pomocniczy, oraz niedobitki Skitarii, zebrali się w Przystani Numer Jeden, będącej zresztą jedyną przystanią na Ordze. Szpon przybył do hangaru i gdy tylko Astartes znaleźli się kilka kroków od sług Omnizjasza. Sigma ponownie oznajmił swą obecność poprzez vox, wydał Szponowi tylko jedną komendę: „Żadnych świadków” To co się następnie wydarzyło w przystani można streścić jednym słowem. Masakra. Straż Śmierci unicestwiła Stację Orga, niszcząc placówkę pociskami rakietowymi oraz działem bitewnym w które wyposażony był Thunderhawk Szponu Alfa. Siefer „Duch” Zeed oraz reszta Barci Bitewnych z Drużyny Śmierci, Szpon Alfa nadal kontynuują swą służbę w szeregach Straży Śmierci. Umiejętności Mimo iż Zeed jest masywnym Astartes zakuty w pancerz wspomagany to gdy dochodzi do starcia wykonywany przez niego taniec śmierci dorównuje nawet Wychom z rasy Mrocznych Eldarów. W czasie walki poruszał się niczym smuga dymu, która jest w stanie być w kilku miejscach naraz. Unikając każdego ciosu jednocześnie zalewając przeciwnika nawałnicą kopnięć i uderzeń. Każda walka dawała mu niemałą satysfakcję czego nigdy nie stara się ukryć. Dowodem jego niezwykłych umiejętności jest sytuacja gdy Siefer szkolił się na członka Straży Śmierci. W trakcie treningu Zeed zdołał ustanowić nowy rekord sali nie dając serwitorom ćwiczebnym działających na najwyższych obrotach się dotknąć. Po tym widowisku Zeed dostał przezwisko ,,Duch". Źródła Deathwatch- Steve Parker(powieść) Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Krucza Gwardia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kruczej Gwardii Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Szwadrony Śmierci Kategoria:Bohaterowie Szwadronów Śmierci